henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Checker Fred/Henry Danger Season 5 Production Timeline
Henry Danger is in full swing for Season 5. Like last season I will do the production timeline for the show. This season will wrap most likely wrap sometime in mid November 2019, but not 100% certain. Lets hope not to have any confusion this season, but we do have at least 3 holidays that may interfere with production. Here is production schedule for Season 5. *30 episodes of Season 5 followed this production schedule **Thursday-Table read/runthrough **Friday and Monday- runthrough **Tuesday and Wednesday-taping of the episode *July 4th through July 11th Flabber Gassed (501) *July 12th through July 18th Danger Things (502) *September 6th through September 12th Henry's Birthday (503) *September 13th through September 19th Whistlin' Susie (504) *September 20th through September 26th The Great Cactus Con (505) *October 4th through October 10th Part 1: A New Evil (506) *October 11th through October 17th Part 2: A New Darkness (507) *October 18th through October 24th Part 3: A New Hero (508) *November 1st through November 7th Knight & Danger (509) *November 8th through November 14th Broken Armed and Dangerous (510) *November 15th through November 21st Grand Theft Otto (511) *November 29th through December 5th The Whole Bilsky Family (512) *December 6th through December 12th Secret Room (513) *December 13th through December 19th My Dinner With Bigfoot (514) *January 10th through January 15th Charlotte Gets Ghosted (515) *January 16th through January 23rd I Dream of Danger (516) *January 24th through January 30th Holey Moley (517) *February 7th through February 13th Love Bytes (518) *February 14th through February 20th Double-O Danger (519) *February 21st through February 27th Massage Chair (520 *March 25th through April 10th Henry Danger: The Musical (521-522) *April 11th through April 17th A Tale of Two Pipers (523) *April 25th through May 1st Sister Twister, Part 1 (524) *May 2nd through May 8th Sister Twister, Part 2 (525) *May 9th through May 15th Captain Mom (526) *May 23rd through May 29th Visible Brad (527) *May 30th through June 5th Story Tank (528) *June 13th through June 19th Holiday Punch (529) *June 20th through June 26th EnvyGram Wall (530) *Starting with the last 10 episodes the shows production schedule will be **Monday-Table read/runthrough **Tuesday and Wednesday-runthrough **Thursday and Friday-taping of the episode *August 19th through August 23rd Mr. Nice Guy (531) *August 25th through August 30th Theranos Boot (532) *September 9th through September 13th Rumblr (533) *September 16th through September 20th Cave the Date (534) *September 23rd through September 27th Game of Phones (535) *October 7th through October 11th Escape Room (536) **Remember the Crimes (541) recorded same week *October 14th through October 18th The Beginning of the End (537) *October 28th through November 1st 538 *November 11th through November 15th The Fate of Danger: Part 1 (539) *November 18th through November 22nd The Fate of Danger: Part 2 (540) *If anyone finds pics from the production during the week the cast records from istagram, twitter, facebook, snap chat or any other social media site, please make sure they are added to the correct episode. **I will update as the produce the upcoming episodes. **If in question please ask, also remember the tapping rule. Tape 3 then one week break. Hope this helps! Any questions please ask. Category:Blog posts